


失败的婚约

by linnil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Godric, Desk Sex, Fluff, Jealous Salazar, M/M, 书桌play, 萨戈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnil/pseuds/linnil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一纸失败的婚约惹怒了斯莱特林。</p>
            </blockquote>





	失败的婚约

       入夜，霍格沃茨渐渐安静下来。戈德里克坐在塔楼自己的房间里处理文件。他拆开带着格兰芬多火漆族印的信，里面赫然是一张烫金描银，花团锦簇的……婚书。戈德里克手一抖，另一片犊皮纸也滑出信封，是魔法细描的女子肖像。真是万事俱备，体贴入微。戈德里克叹气，身为家族继承人选，结婚开枝散叶是每隔一段时间就要被提起的问题，只是这次长老们的饥渴程度实在出乎意料。

       戈德里克把信和纸都扔在废纸堆上，只待集中抹去字迹后重新利用*1。格兰芬多寝室突然吵闹起来。戈德里克只得放下文件，披上外袍去给口吐鼻涕虫的学生灌魔药。

       常备的魔药都是萨拉查熬制的，效果很好但口感极差。戈德里克回味小狮子一脸吞了抹布的表情，稍解收拾烂摊子的气。搞定了精力过剩的狮崽们，戈德里克回屋脱下外袍，转脸发现萨拉查正坐在他的桌子前，心中一凛。

       萨拉查拿起金光闪闪的婚书，垂着绿眸，神情晦暗不明。"阿德里安娜·艾博特，*2"蛇王念出婚书上的名字，就像在念脏话。 “这就是他们想让你娶的女人？”他晃了晃那张羊皮纸肖像。

       “我不可能和她结婚。”戈德里克无奈，走过去搭上他的肩。萨拉查的黑发还带着沐浴后的水汽，细小的水珠沿着发梢渗进黑色睡袍。萨拉查握住他的手用力一带，面对面将他压在书桌前。

       “为什么不能？”蛇王的左臂贴着戈德里克的腰伸出去，苍白的指尖点了点肖像。

       “她有相当漂亮的头发，” 萨拉查继续说。戈德里克顺着他的手指扭头去看，而萨拉查用另一只手拨开狮王微卷的金发，露出底下修长的颈线。

       “可爱的嘴唇，”萨拉查凑近，温热的吐息落在戈德里克下巴上。他的右手滑过锁骨，沿着光滑的胸肌中间往下，划开了戈德里克的睡袍系带。

       “而且肯定是纯正的白巫师血统。”那只手在戈德里克的腹肌上转了转，继续往下滑……戈德里克闷哼一声想往后退，但身后不仅被桌子顶住，萨拉查拨弄画像的手臂也收回来紧紧缠住了他的腰。

       萨拉查的右手被红色睡袍遮掩，看不清动作，只闻戈德里克抽气的声音。桌子轻晃，烛影也随之摇晃，映得两人紧贴的身形越发暧昧不清。

       “我不可能和她结婚，”戈德里克用左手握住萨拉查右臂，停住他的动作；右手握住他的后颈让他抬起头，“因为她不是你。”戈德里克定定看着萨拉查，蛇王下压的眉头略松，碧色眼睛中的冷光有些软化。

       戈德里克闭眼吻上去，唇齿交缠几番轮换，萨拉查的呼吸也开始不稳。戈德里克看不到的身后，那张画像好像被毒液侵蚀了一般泛起浓绿细沫，数息间消失殆尽，并没有在桌上留下一点痕迹。

       萨拉查圈着戈德里克腰的手臂用力，把他抱到了桌子上。半叠文件被撞下桌沿，撒了一地纸页。戈德里克挣开他中断亲吻，“我们去卧室。”

       “就在这里。”萨拉查的手又溜到了他腿间，戈德里克被不上不下地压在桌沿，躲不开他蛇一样灵活的手指。戈德里克脸红气促，萨拉查轻车熟路地摩擦着他的敏感点，很快几点湿润沾上掌根。萨拉查趁隙又吻他，“你不想吗？”

       “文件……”

       “我会收拾。”说罢半桌纸堆都被扫到了地下。萨拉查的黑色睡袍也落滑在地，他手一张，卧室里“嘭”一声响，有东西撞出抽屉飞到萨拉查手中。他并不松开套弄戈德里克的手，而是一只手拿着瓶子，用牙咬开了瓶塞，将里面的粘稠液体倒在指尖。萨拉查将戈德里克压倒在桌面，抬起戈德里克一条腿放在肩上，手就着焐热的润滑探了进去。

       戈德里克手臂一动，又一沓文件被挤了下去。他喘着气，一只手握住萨拉查的手臂，被刺激得重时手上就不觉掐紧；另一只手也没闲着，摸过去捏萨拉查的胸肌和乳尖。萨拉查一边扩张一边看着戈德里克的脸。他们已经熟悉彼此的身体。不需表情，萨拉查单凭戈德里克掐在他肩上的手就能分辨出他是进得急了还是按得重了；但他喜欢看着戈德里克的脸，看他被吻得发红的唇，看他情欲升腾时透蓝的眼。

       终于推进三指时戈德里克的腰都有些软了。手指被抽出，换上了另一件灼热坚硬的东西。扩张还是有些仓促，胀痛感使戈德里克的身体瞬间紧绷。萨拉查忍住被吸紧的美妙快感，停下来一边吻他一边倒出更多润滑按摩穴口。

       两人动作间桌子晃动，烛台也摇摇欲坠。桌下铺着金红色的厚毯，干燥易燃。戈德里克眼角瞥见，便伸出手去掐灭蜡烛。萨拉查正好用力一挺，埋进了他体内。“唔！”戈德里克指尖用力失控，非但没有掐灭烛火，还催出了一团火球。他赶紧在下一波进攻前弄灭了蜡烛，转头瞪萨拉查。

       斯莱特林狭促微眯的碧眼表明他就是故意的，身下继续动作，很快找到了敏感点。戈德里克呻吟着抬起腰迎合。身前是萨拉查温暖厚实的胸口，背后是冰凉坚硬的桌面，起伏间身下的快感越发鲜明。桌子随着两人动作有节奏地摇动，烛台又在桌上哐当晃了一阵，终于滚下去加入一地狼藉。

       屋中只剩壁炉的火光。

       萨拉查一手勾着戈德里克的膝弯，挺胯深深顶进去。戈德里克的身体随节奏晃动，他仰头呻吟，磨蹭间红袍已经滑落肩头，金发也铺散在桌面。萨拉查伸手垫在他的后脑下，隔开坚硬的桌面。戈德里克浓密的金发在他指间晃动流泻，如同流淌的火焰。

       戈德里克揉捏过萨拉查的腹肌和胸口，又抬手抚摩他的脸。戈德里克描画着他湿润的唇，萨拉查张口将他的指尖含了进去。温软的舌头慢吞吞地舔着他的手指，身下的滚烫坚硬顶入的快感却不断加强，截然相反的触感让戈德里克颤抖着绞紧了萨拉查。

       萨拉查想要吻他。他猛地将戈德里克的上半身抱起。姿势变化使得戈德里克身体下滑，猝不及防将萨拉查的坚挺吞得更深。戈德里克骤然拔高的呻吟被萨拉查的吻淹没，与他满足的叹息混在一起。萨拉查托着戈德里克的腰让他半靠半坐在桌边，抽插间重重滑过敏感点，往更深处顶去。快感冲击使戈德里克勉强触地的脚尖在地毯上蜷起，湿热甬道的收紧也让萨拉查喘息急促。

       萨拉查沿着戈德里克的嘴角一路吻到耳尖。戈德里克的耳朵较之常人更薄而尖，而且敏感，萨拉查曾单靠这里把他弄哭过。蛇王的舌尖随着下身的节奏探着戈德里克的耳窝，然后含住耳垂吮吸，把那一小块软肉弄得通红。舌尖撩拨，牙齿轻扣，美妙的快感如细蛇频频蹿下戈德里克的后腰，与身下的顶弄一道逼得他眼眶湿润腰间发软，整个人陷在萨拉查怀抱里。

       戈德里克的红色睡袍靠臂弯勉强挂在身上，裸露的肩背线条流畅。萨拉查黑发上的湿汽已被两人交合的热气蒸干，润泽的黑发在戈德里克结实的背肌上与金发缠在一起。

       “萨……萨尔。”戈德里克的手也在萨拉查背上抚摸，还往下滑掐住了他坚实挺翘的臀。微弱的刺痛让充血的勃起越发坚硬，萨拉查咬牙加快了节奏，试图把戈德里克先逼上高潮。

       敏感点被连续撞击，戈德里克眼眶泛红，连金棕睫毛也沾上水汽。他小腹绷紧，坚挺下意识地往萨拉查身上磨蹭。

       紧要关头萨拉查却突然拔出，空落感让戈德里克迷惑又不满地低叫出声。萨拉查将他翻过来按在桌上，撩起红袍再度顶入。他伸手握住戈德里克滚烫的勃起，身下顶着他的敏感点重重撞击。

       萨拉查的手在他的勃起上套弄，顶部不时蹭到冷硬光滑的木板，间或有些许怪异的粗糙感；但戈德里克已无力探究，前后截然不同的快感夹击，高潮如巨浪坍塌轰然将他淹没。戈德里克眼前发白，手指在快感中无处着力，下意识紧扣光滑的桌面。戈德里克不知道自己迷乱的声音听起来多么无措，失了焦点的蓝眼睛看起来多么美妙；引得萨拉查顶着他的敏感点辗转研磨，在他失控的呻吟中颤抖射出。

       萨拉查喘了一阵，恋恋不舍地从戈德里克温暖湿热的体内抽出。两个人的腿都有些软，萨拉查抱着戈德里克跌坐桌后的椅子上。戈德里克的脸和起伏的胸口潮红未褪，他还陷在激烈高潮后的失神中，微凉的浊液顺着腿根流下也不自知。萨拉查撩起饱受摧残的红睡袍，挑出稍微平整的一块擦拭他腿间细软白皙的皮肤，然后小心施了个清洁咒。

       戈德里克靠在萨拉查怀里，清醒过来时视线正好落在桌面。他目瞪口呆地看着那张烫金描银，花团锦簇的婚书，上面已经洒满了难以启齿的液体。他想起那怪异的粗糙感，终于醒悟过来这滩可疑的白浊正是他自己……

       戈德里克瞪大眼去看萨拉查。斯莱特林狭促微眯的碧眼表明他就是故意的。“我……你……”狮王罕见地说不出话来了。

       萨拉查心情大好，他觉得戈德里克红透的脸十分可爱，戈德里克气结的样子十分好看，于是捏住戈德里克的下巴亲吻他。戈德里克愤然咬了萨拉查的唇，蛇王不闪不避；可还没咬出血，戈德里克又心软松开了。壁炉里的木柴劈啪燃烧着，一室温暖，两人懒洋洋粘乎乎地吻作一堆。

       湿吻间隙戈德里克手指轻抬，那张烫金描银，花团锦簇，一言难尽的婚书无风自动，一头栽进壁炉里烧了个干净。

**END**

 

*1：那个年代羊皮纸比较珍贵，反复利用是常态。

*2：艾博特（Abbott），在纯血二十八姓里随便抽的，现在当然不是“纯白巫师血统”；但保不齐千年前是呢（够

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。  
> 我有一段时间没复习HP了，要是有bug请帮忙指出。


End file.
